


Veglia all'estremo confine del mare

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Akielos, But Fingers Crossed for Something like This, Flash Fic, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Pure Speculation, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Laurent lascia il pomello e avanza. Senza una parola, raggiunge Damen e gli scopre la spalla, scostando la stoffa della claina bianca insieme alla fibbia. Poi segue la cicatrice che l'attraversa con un dito.</i><br/>Due principi alla fine di una guerra che ha ridisegnato il loro mondo, creando un ponte che un'altra aveva distrutto. Due amici e amanti di fronte al dolore della verità.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veglia all'estremo confine del mare

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Vigil at the sea's far horizon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/757462) by [Melitot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot)



> Breve pausa dalla serie Presso fuochi di campo, che mi manda plot-bunnies per episodi da porre nel mezzo del mucchio, già completo, e poi logicamente me li lascia a metà.
> 
> Non conoscete _Captice Prince_? Se vi piacciono l'intrigo, l'avventura, i plot-twist e lo slash (e conoscete l'inglese), vi consiglio calorosamente di leggerlo ;)  
>  Questa flash è un ipotetico "post-finale" o parte di finale della serie, cui manca ancora un libro. Pura speculazione. Su alcune cose però vi spoilerereste e non poco, quindi fate vobis.  
> In appendice ci sono varie ed eventuali. Let's spread the love ❤
> 
> An English translation may come in the near future.

 

La prima notte è fragile come un orecchino di zaffiri.   
La porta si chiude e loro si guardano. Soli, l'uno di fronte all'altro, ora hanno tempo per tutto ciò che fuori era acerbo – ma il silenzio si protrae, e protrae. Sono Damianos di Akielos e Laurent di Vere, separati da secoli di guerra, uniti da un anno di fiducia. Cosa dire che non infranga ogni cosa?   
Laurent lascia il pomello e avanza. Senza una parola, raggiunge Damen e gli scopre la spalla, scostando la stoffa della claina bianca insieme alla fibbia. Poi segue la cicatrice che l'attraversa con un dito.   
Il suo volto è assorto, ma la sua mano trema. E Damen sente il loro cuori spezzarsi ancora.   
«Mi dispiace» dice. «Per tutto.»   
La bocca di Laurent si piega.   
«Vorrei poter tornare indietro e fare scelte diverse» continua. «Non darti questo dolore.»   
Ma Auguste è morto; niente lo restituirà a suo fratello. Niente cancellerà gli abusi permessi dalla sua assenza, la solitudine, l'odio del ricordo.   
Il primo suono che sfugge contro la sua pelle è uno sbuffo d'aria, soffocato e caldo. Poi la diga cede, e dalle labbra di Laurent erompe un singhiozzo così profondo da contrarre tutto il suo corpo.   
Mentre la vista di Damen si appanna, Laurent piega la testa sulla sua spalla, fronte madida, scosso da un altro singulto. Lentamente, Damen solleva un braccio e cinge quella nuca bionda con la mano, premendovi il volto.   
Pianto e consolazione. La prima notte è veglia per tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto essere e non è stato.   
Ma non è una veglia solitaria.  


 

**Author's Note:**

>  **All'estremo confine del mare** : Damen e Laurent sono a Ios, capitale di Akielos; il palazzo è situato proprio sulla punta della penisola che costituisce il regno, e si affaccia su scogliere a strapiombo.  
>  **Orecchino di zaffiri** : ovviamente(?) si riferisce a Nicaise.  
>  **Cicatrice** : si scopre quasi subito, quindi non è un grande spoiler - a diciannove anni, Damen vinse la guerra fra Akielos e Vere uccidendo il venticinquenne Auguste (principe ereditario di Vere, fratello di Laurent), che stava sbaragliando l'esercito akielone. Da quel giorno Laurent ha odiato intensamente Damianos "Ammazzaprincipe" ~~finché sette anni dopo, a sua insaputa, non glielo hanno consegnato come schiavo e non è divenuto suo alleato, generale, amico ecc. ecc...~~ La cicatrice sulla spalla di Damen è ciò che resta dell'unico affondo che Auguste riuscì a portare a termine. Non vedo l'ora che ci sia il reveal sottinteso in questa flash.  
>  **Claina** o **clamide** : [wikipedia](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Clamide). Il regno di Akielos è ispirato al mondo dell'antica Grecia, con una certa preferenza per la cultura di Sparta.


End file.
